black cat white cat
by JessDragon
Summary: El mundo esta en peligro. Cyborg ha decidido vengarse destruyendo el mundo, solo noodle podrá detenerla. Si se hubieran dado cuenta antes de lo que el androide sentía, esto nunca hubiera pasado. Advertencia: no es Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El dolor también es un sentimiento (Cyborg)

Como te sentirías si solo fueras la copia de alguien mas, si el propósito de tu vida es remplazar a alguien que desapareció hace mucho tiempo y lo peor, como te sentirías si esa persona pudiese volver y te desecharan como basura, como si no tuvieras ningún valor y que a los demás no les importe tus sentimientos. Te sentirías solo, triste y desesperado. Así se sentía Cyborg. Desde el momento que la crearon sabia que era la copia de alguien más. Murdoc vivía tratándola como una esclava, nunca le preocupo como se sentía, es mas, desconocía la existencia de sentimientos en su creación, pensaba que nunca se los había instalado. Pero los tenía.

"Nunca pensé que hubiera un hombre tan tonto e inservible como el" pensó cyborg caminando hacia su habitación. Tenía un gran lio en su cabeza, que Murdoc la tratara como su sirvienta ya estaba sobrepasando los limites. Se sentó en el piso y comenzó a colocarse todos los cables que la ayudaban a cargarse mientras miraba a su alrededor, donde quiera que miraba encontraba armas y solo eso, armas, se estaba cansando de todo eso. Siguió mirando y vio su guitarra, una hermosa les Paul Gibson de color blanco. La tomo y empezó a tocar una melodía melancólica, sus dedos rasgaban las cuerdas provocando un sonido casi celestial. Mientras tocaba empezó a pensar. Odiaba ser una copia, era más fácil cuando creía que noodle estaba muerta, pero descubrió que esta vivía y venia en camino hacia la isla. Sabía que si ella llegaba, ya no necesitarían. La desconectarían y la desecharían como si nada.

No se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de tocar la guitarra hace bastante tiempo. Se quedo en silencio un rato, inmóvil. ¿Le importaría a los demás? Siempre se preguntaba eso. Sabia que 2D la odiaba solo por ser la copia de noodle pero, ¿Qué culpa tenia ella? Ella no pidió que la crearan, no tenia razón para odiarla. Los demás habitantes de la isla no sabían que tenía sentimientos y simplemente la ignoraban. Su único amigo parecía ser Dave, el hombre que la reparaba. Él era el único que la escuchaba y sabía la existencia de sentimientos en el androide. Ella lo apreciaba mucho y no sabría que hacer si el no estuviera. Posiblemente se volvería loca.

Empezó a sentir una gran angustia por todo lo que estaba pasando. Pronto su angustia se convirtió en rabia y comenzó a golpear todas las paredes y a gritar descontroladamente. Estaba furiosa Porque nadie supiera o le importara lo que sentía, tal vez era una maquina, pero tenia sentimientos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?- dijo cyborg desesperada golpeando todo a su paso, pero pronto se deslizó en la puerta totalmente agotada.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras se tapaba la cara con sus brazos. A nadie le importaba como se sentía, a nadie…

-¿cyborg?-Una voz la saco de su pensamiento seguido de un golpe.

-cyborg, abre la puerta, por favor-dijo una suave voz. Era Dave, cyborg se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

-cyborg ¿Qué sucede? Escuche gritos-dijo Dave. Cyborg no lo resistió más y lo abrazo. Este entendió enseguida lo que pasaba.

-cyborg tranquila-dijo Dave mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-no puedo Dave-dijo cyborg-a nadie le importa como me siento.

-no es cierto, a mi me importas-dijo Dave mientras movía su flequillo para poder ver sus ojos negros-por eso no me gusta verte así pequeña, ahora ve a cargarte y duerme cariño. (1)

Cyborg asintió y empezó a conectarse otra vez (2), estaba agotada de tanto golpear cosas y de gritar descontroladamente.

-buenas noches pequeña-dijo Dave besando su frente.

-buenas noches Dave-dijo cyborg cerrando sus ojos nipones. Ya era suficiente por hoy, mañana seria un largo día.

Si los demás supieran y entendieran sus sentimientos todo seria mejor, pero no lo hacían.

Dave cerró la puerta de la habitación de cyborg y camino hacia la suya. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Mientras cyborg seguía pensando que hacer, no podían deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente, no, no podían, no si ella podía hacer algo al respecto.

Una sonrisa malévola se formo en sus labios, mañana iría a ver a ese demonio que perseguía a Murdoc. Si se deshacían de ella iban a arrepentirse. Eso es algo que podía jurar y cyborg nunca rompía una promesa. Nunca.

**1.- o apagarse temporalmente, es lo mismo**

**2.- ¿ya se los había quitado?**

**Lo se, es muy corto pero descuiden, publicare el otro capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda. No, no es Yuri, así que no se ilusionen. Bueno, adiós y que dios los bendiga a todos.**

**Atte. Jess dragón.**


	2. Chapter 2 sentimientos

**Capitulo 2: Sentimientos escondidos bajo una mascara (noodle)**

Dolor, traición, ira, tristeza y venganza, esos eran los únicos sentimientos que podía sentir en ese momento. Dolor, dolor le causaba recordar que fue dejada a su suerte en el infierno después del video "el mañana". Traición, se sentía traicionada de que en vez de ayudarla, construyeran un remplazo y dar por terminado el problema. Ira, por tener que pagar las consecuencias del acto de otra persona. Tristeza, se sentía triste por sentirse sola y abandonada, sufriendo un castigo que no le pertenecía. Venganza, por engañarla, traicionarla, abandonarla y remplazarla. La felicidad para ella ya no existía, ahora solo se enfocaba en su misión, darle su merecido a Murdoc.

Arriba de Russell, en su cabeza, descansaba la hermosa joven. Bajo una mascara de gato, noodle escondía su bello rostro, el cual tenía una seria quemadura que ella se esforzaba en ocultar. Los cambios en su cuerpo eran notables, se había vuelto más hermosa con el tiempo pero, no solo su cuerpo había cambiado, también su personalidad. Ya no era la chica sonríete de antes, se había vuelto mas fría. Esto preocupaba a Russell, que más de una vez trato de sacarle una sonrisa, pero por más que lo intentaba, no consiguió sacarle ni una sola risa. Preocupado, decidió preguntarle que es lo que sucedía, esperando que le digiera el porqué.

**-**noodle, ¿te pasa algo?, te he notado diferente-dijo Russell, preocupado.

-no, no me pasa nada. Tú solo concéntrate en llegar a la isla- dijo noodle, fríamente.

-noodle, te conozco desde pequeña y sé que no estas bien-dijo Russell con un aire paternal.

-Russell ya te lo dije, no me pasa nada y punto-dijo noodle algo enojada.

Después de esa discusión, todo fue silencio. Russel no se atrevió a decir otra palabra, noodle había cambiado, no sabia porque no quería hablar de eso. Le iba a dar su merecido a Murdoc por hacerla sufrir tanto en el infierno por el.

Noodle se quedo pensando, ¿realmente estaba bien? Esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza, trataba de decirles a los demás que estaba bien cuando ni ella estaba segura de eso. La herida en su corazón aun no había cicatrizado, aun le dolía pensar que Murdoc la vendió sin importarle nada y además se atrevió a remplazarla con un Cyborg sin siquiera haberla buscado. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ella rápidamente se saco la mascara y se seco las lagrimas, enojada consigo misma por su debilidad. Las lágrimas llevaban a la debilidad, la debilidad llevaba al fracaso y el fracaso no era una opción, no para ella.

No quiso volver a colocarse la mascara, el viento que le daba en la cara la relajaba, y ahora lo que mas necesitaba era relajarse. Un poco más relajada, empezó a buscar música en una pequeña radio que poseía (1). Le era muy difícil encontrar una estación, al estar en medio del océano la señal no llegaba. Ya estaba a punto de rendirse cuando por fin encontró una estación. La canción que pasaban estaba llegando a su fin.

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter will call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh (2).

La siguiente canción que pasaron era broken. A pesar de que ella no colaboro en el álbum, esta canción le gustaba mucho. Tenía la leve esperanza de que Murdoc escribió esa canción con un sentimiento de culpa, pero sabia que la debió escribir Damon o 2D, Murdoc no era tan profundo.

It's Broken

Our love

Broken

It's Broken

Our love

Broken

Millones de recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza solo con ese coro, recuerdos de los tiempos felices que paso en los Kong Studios. Tiempos que dejo atrás después de estar en el hades, donde juro vengarse de Murdoc y destruir a su Cyborg. Pero no pudo evitar recordar esos momentos felices que vivió con la banda, su familia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era de mañana en los estudios Kong, todo estaba tranquilo, excepto por cierta persona que saltaba en la cama mientras tocaba la guitarra, provocando que cierto satanista despertara de su ''hermoso'' sueño. Harto de no poder dormir, decidió acabar con el ruido el mismo sin importar nada.

-¡Podrías callarte de una puta vez!-grito Murdoc al aire. Pronto se dio cuenta a quien le gritaba. Solo quería que se lo tragara tierra, ¡como pudo gritarle a noodle, su pequeña!, se sentía un verdadero imbecil.

-pequeña, yo no quise…-no pudo hablar mas, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta de tan solo ver los hermosos ojos esmeralda de noodle humedecerse por su culpa. Debía disculparse, pero cuando trataba de hablar, solo salían palabras entrecortadas de su boca. Suspiro, debía relajarse.

-Noodle, lo siento, en verdad. Por favor perdóname, mira yo emmm… ¡te comprare una guitarra nueva!-dijo Murdoc desesperado no quería que su princesa se enojara con el.

- ¿dijiste una guitarra nueva?-dijo noodle, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-si, te comprare una… espera un momento, no que estabas triste-dijo murdoc extrañado.

-jijijiji, soy una gran actriz-dijo noodle- pero dijiste que me comprarías una guitarra nueva, así que no puedes cambiar de opinión.

-esta bien, vamos a comprarla-dijo Murdoc desganado- tramposa

-aprendí del mejor-dijo noodle divertida, al parecer su plan había dado éxito.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-fin del Flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

''dijiste que me ibas a proteger, que nada mala iba a pasarme''pensó noodle, tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Como pudo aguanto las lágrimas, sin embargo una se deslizo por su mejilla, rápidamente se la seco.

''eres un mentiroso niccals'' pensó noodle ''yo creí en ti y tu me abandonaste''. Derramo su ultima lagrima y se volvió a colocar la mascara.

''juro que me vengare niccals, ¡lo juro!'' fue su ultimo pensamiento. La ira y la venganza corrían por sus venas.

Pero aveces la venganza no lleva a buen camino.

**1-se que es imposible que se encuentre señal en medio del mar, pero en mi mente no lo es.**

**2-''Viva la vida''de coldplay.**

**Bueno, que les pareció, anímense y comenten. Quiero enviar un especial saludo a marati2011, este capitulo va dedicado a ella.**

**Atte. Jess dragón**


End file.
